


She's Gonna Kill Me (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [27]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Day Twenty-Seven: Wetting in Someone Else's Clothes, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Klaus hoped it wasn't Allison's favourite skirt.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 18





	She's Gonna Kill Me (Omovember 2020)

Klaus seemed to be stuck in the basement. He’d gotten scared and backed himself into a corner, which just happened to be the laundry room. It wasn’t his fault that he was oversensitive to shouting. Diego and Luther didn’t understand.

He had to pee, too. Pretty badly, in fact. Living a life on the streets, he’d gone to the bathroom in some pretty questionable places, but he was determined not to let himself back into that lifestyle. He’d had to pee in a bottle on a long drive recently, when Luther had refused to stop the car for anything, and the sound of his piss hitting plastic brought back traumatic memories which plagued him for weeks.

“Just go if you need it that bad.” Ben piped up from the corner. Shit. Klaus had hoped it wasn’t that obvious.

“I don’t need to pee! Shut up!” Klaus whined.

“Yeah, sure. You’re squirming like a _caterpillar_.” Ben rolled his eyes. “And besides, you know what Allison will do if you pee in her skirt.”

He was wrong in only one sense. Klaus _didn’t_ know what Allison would do, and that was what scared him the most.

“I’m not gonna pee.” Klaus said stubbornly.

“Oh please, I think we both know you can’t hold it forever.” Ben scoffed.

“You so sure about that? Diego can hold his breath forever.” Klaus folded his arms.

“If you’re so determined to piss yourself, at least take the skirt off. You’ll ruin it.” Ben told him.

“I’m not gonna let you see me in my underwear! Ew!” Klaus whined.

“Klaus, I already know you wear tighty-whities.” Ben sighed.

“I’m not… I'm not wearing any underwear.” Klaus admitted.

“You’re going commando in Allison’s skirt? Okay, she’s definitely gonna kill you.”

Klaus suddenly gasped with the pressure. It was getting to be too much, and it was becoming increasingly more apparent that he was never gonna be able to hold it.

“Why won’t you go back in there, anyway?” Ben asked.

“Luther and Diego are fighting.” Klaus explained, hopping from foot to foot with both hands gripping himself.

“I’m sure they’ll stop if you ask them nicely.” Ben suggested.

“Mom was mentioned. Now Diego won’t stop. That’s just how it is.” Klaus tapped his foot on the ground, squeezing his crotch. “Shit, shit, shit…”

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t touch yourself when I'm in the room?” Ben crossed his arms.

“Do I look like I’m getting off on this?” Klaus groaned sarcastically and going to run out of the room, stopping in the doorway when he felt a wetness make its way down his thigh. He heard a soft pitter-patter sound over his own quiet whimpers as he lost control completely, soaking Allison’s skirt.

Maybe it was a good thing that he was in the laundry room, after all.


End file.
